


Halfa Family

by Aquiasta_Dragneel



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquiasta_Dragneel/pseuds/Aquiasta_Dragneel
Summary: Shortly after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry is attacked and killed by a death eater. In death he finds himself in a room with Danny (King of the ghost zone) and Nyx (daughter of time) and it is revealed that they are triplets and this was not how the story was meant to go.Time rewinds and three paths become one as they face the trials before them at Hogwarts.
Kudos: 28





	Halfa Family

"Avada Kedavra." A flash of acidic green light then darkness. 

The first thing Harry felt was the icy floor pressed uncomfortably against his face. Opening his eyes, he found a white floor, white walls and, turning slightly, a white ceiling. How original. While slowly getting up and regaining his bearings something shifted behind him. Whipping around with a speed which sent an ark of pain through his head he found a boy around his age looking around while muttering disapprovingly about the colour white?

Not too long after Harry noticed a third person in the room, this time a girl but there was something off about her. Her skin was too pale and had a blueish tint and her eyes glowed a sharp blue littered with flecks of pink. She was also calmly staring at him in such a way that it seemed as if she could see right through him. She smiled sadly.

"Hello," she spoke, her voice slightly echoing. The other boy violently flinched turning first to Harry then to the mysterious girl. Harry opened his mouth to question who they were but the girl answered before he could ask.

"Oh. My name's Nyx and this is Danny" she nodded to the other boy, "Danny this is Harry." Shock blossomed on Harry's face. How did she do that? 

"You can see the future," Danny stated, staring intensely at Nyx. 

Nyx nodded slowly "yes, and that is why we're here," she paused for a moment looking to be deep in thought, "this is not how it was meant to end." 

At Harry's questioning looks she continued, first looking to Danny, "you were not supposed to loose your humanity, in fact you were meant to become a halfa much sooner." She turned to Harry, "You shouldn't have died either, the battle of Hogwarts was never meant to happen, so much shouldn't have happened..." she descended into incoherent mumbles before Danny interrupted, "So what's going to happen?" Harry looked curiously over at Danny how was he so calm about this? Harry had just found out he was dead and Danny had just found out that he had 'lost his humanity' whatever that meant.

Suddenly pulled out of her mumbling Nyx looked up, a grin on her face. "We go back and fix what has been broken, together as it should have been." 

"Ok, but how would we even meet? I mean he's American, I'm English and your from wherever your from, " Harry questioned pointing at them as he was talking. 

"Well that is a story from 17 years ago," Nyx got up and the room shifted into a dimly lit child's bedroom. Harry instantly recognised it as his parents house before they died.

"Where are we?" Danny asked looking towards Nyx. She walked over to a large cot housing three toddlers. 

"Our old home, you see we're triplets, born on the 31st of July but when we were a year old on Hallowen something happened. Just watch."

The door burst open and a young couple tumbled through the doorway. The man walked to the cot, picked up Nyx and tucked her under a rather large pile of soft toys 'to keep her safe'. The sound of splintering wood came from downstairs and the three watched as Voldemort entered, killing their parents before turning to the boys in the cot. His wand was raised. There was a flash of acidic green light then silence. Voldemort was gone but so was one of the children, Danny. "It was accidental magic," Nyx explained vaguely, "somehow you were teleported to Amity."

Time in the room sped up showing Harry being taken by Sirius and Severus mourning Lilly's death. It slowed once again when a cloaked figure enters the room, they quietly looked around before hearing the soft crys from under the pile of toys. Uncovering Nyx the man took out his wand before whispering an acidic green spell and the child stilled. 

The three returned to the white room with pained eyes. Danny looked between Harry and Nyx his eyes growing determined. 

"I wanna go back," Harry nodded at Danny's outburst both of them looking towards Nyx.

"Ok, let's go then," she said with a small smile. 

"Time Out." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and if anyone has any suggested improvements or questions feel free to comment.


End file.
